When typing text, many applications may automatically correct words, sometimes replacing an intended word with a different word. Such replaced words may significantly change the meaning of the text. When looking away from the screen while typing, a user may not notice the change. Sometimes, by the very nature of the change, a user may not be able to proof read the text very well, as the human brain tends to see intended words, and not catch misspellings. This can lead to the sending of emails and documents that are in error and potentially confusing, if not misleading.